


we have a mutual friend

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “When Foggy told me about this, I thought I would get to touch someone,” he says.“What, did you think this was a threesome?” Claire asks, shrugging out of her hoodie.“I never said the word threesome,” Foggy says, following her in, “for the record.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for the Daredevil Bingo square of the same name: "we have a mutual friend"

“This doesn’t seem fair,” Matt calls, so Claire and Foggy can hear him from the next room.

He stripped down before Claire even got there, got on his knees on his bed when Foggy kissed him sweet and asked him to, lets Foggy tie his hands behind his back.

“Hi, Claire,” he says, dryly, when she walks into the room.

“Looking good, kid,” she says.

Matt squirms a little, smiling tightly at her.

“When Foggy told me about this, I thought I would get to _touch_ someone,” he says.

“What, did you think this was a threesome?” Claire asks, shrugging out of her hoodie.

“I never said the word threesome,” Foggy says, following her in, “for the record.”

“You heavily implied the word threesome,” Matt says.

“Inadmissible,” Foggy replies, warmly. “Still cool with this?”

“Skeptically interested,” Matt says, smirking. “Will I be utilised in these proceedings at all?”

“What do you think, Claire?” Foggy asks.

There’s a long silence where Matt’s pretty sure they’re communicating through facial expressions or something—which is not okay and Matt’s about to tell them that when Foggy makes a cut-off noise and then they’re kissing. Those are definitely kissing noises. Matt’s dick twitches.

“Thought you’d be good at that,” Claire says, pleased, a little breathless.

“Had to make up for my total lack of sex appeal somehow,” Foggy says.

“Hey,” Matt says, frowning at him.

“Yeah, I know you think I’m sexy,” Foggy says, fondly. “Give me a light, Matty.”

“Green,” Matt says, softly.

“I say we let him join in if he proves that he can be patient,” Claire says.

Matt is not patient by nature. It’s one reason that he can’t _just_ be a lawyer when sometimes a quick threat and a punch in the face will do wonders. Claire smells like freshly washed clothes and vanilla, and the smell of her arousal mingling with his and Foggy’s is doing something to him.

“He might be tied up for awhile if you’re expecting patience,” Foggy says, dryly.

“Relative patience,” Claire says, getting closer, taking a long time to look at Matt before she reaches up to run gentle fingers through his hair. Matt bites back a moan, turning his head so her fingers brush his cheek before she steps back. “Are you gonna be good, Matt?”

 “Yeah,” Matt says, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll be good.”

He listens to her walk back, to them kissing again, curling his toes underneath him.

“Should we let him decide what we do?” Foggy asks. “Because—I’m open for anything, honestly.”

Matt laughs, and Claire says, “Depends on what he says. What do you think, Matt?”

“He should go down on you,” Matt says, automatically. “Trust me.”

“He likes my mouth,” Foggy says, fondly, and Matt nods seriously.

“Also, I, uh,” Matt says, ducking his head for a second to smile as he turns red, making a face when he looks up and says, “I want to hear you get her off.”

“I’m down,” Claire says, sounding amused, and Matt turns his head towards her when he hears her unbutton her jeans. “I’m taking my clothes off, Matt.”

“Could I get some more description?” Matt says.

“I’m taking my _pants_ off,” she says.

Matt turns to Foggy, who laughs warmly.

“Black satin panties,” he supplies. “Lace around the edges. Hot but they look comfortable. Are they comfortable?”

“Why, do you want a pair?” Claire asks, sounding like she’s grinning.

“That’s for the next threesome,” Foggy says. They both sound like they’re having a good time, and it makes Matt feel warm, kind of confused. “She took off her shirt, too. She’s not wearing a bra, which was a wonderful surprise. Too bad your hands are tied up, because I’m _pretty_ sure I can get to second base tonight.”

“You have to earn it first,” Claire says. There’s a short silence, then the sound of her shifting on her feet and pulling her panties off before she asks, voice going a little soft, “Any more color commentary?”

Foggy’s heart speeds up.

“She’s beautiful, Matt,” he says, then adds, because Foggy _knows_ him, probably sees the little flash of jealousy in Matt’s face, “You’re both gorgeous.”

“Kiss me?” Matt asks. “Please?”

He’s not really jealous, or—maybe he’s jealous of both of them, a little, even though he knows that eventually they’ll untie him and touch him and let him be a part of it. It’s still a tight nervous pull in his stomach even though he’s already achingly hard.

Foggy immediately steps up to cup Matt’s face in his hands and press a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth.

“Light?” he asks, again.

“Green,” Matt says.

“You sure?” Foggy asks, tracing his thumb back and forth over Matt’s cheek. Matt nods, smiling.

“I’m sure, I’m just—orienting myself,” he says, squirming a little, stretching his shoulders back.

“I’ll talk, if it helps,” Claire says, and then the bed shifts and she’s moving to lay next to Matt, sideways across the bed.  

“Please,” Matt says, turning his head towards her.  

Foggy kisses the cheek he has turned away before he steps back and says, “Good boy. I’m just gonna take my clothes off and we’ll continue this thing that I’m still not convinced isn’t an elaborate fantasy.”

While Foggy gets undressed, Claire sits up to sit closer to Matt, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Your boyfriend’s pretty cute,” she says.

“I’m pretty lucky,” Matt says.

“Aww,” Foggy says, reaching out to steady Matt when he rocks forward as he climbs onto the bed, too. “This is the sweetest group sex act I’ve ever been a part of. Are you both ready?”

“Past ready,” Claire says, laying back again when Foggy moves closer and spreading her legs so Foggy can move between them.

He leans down to kiss her, and Matt listens intently to every noise they make, already desperate when they break the kiss and Claire gasps out a soft noise, says, “He’s, uhm, kissing his way down,” then giggles suddenly, her muscles tensing.

“Are you ticklish?” Matt asks, smiling.

“A little,” she says. “My stomach. He’s past it, though, and—oh, _shit_.”

“Told you,” Matt says. He can hear them clearly—Foggy’s mouth and Claire moving underneath him, his hands moving gently on her skin and hers in his hair.

“God, he really is good,” Claire says, voice tremulous. “Oh my god.”

The noise that Foggy’s mouth makes is wet and obscene, and the smell is almost worse—Matt’s mouth waters. He wants to get down there and help him.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , go ahead,” Claire says, then adds, “He’s got two fingers inside of me. Three would also be fine, just for the record, and—yeah, faster, just like that.”

Claire gets better at describing it the longer it lasts, and Foggy chimes in when he sits up to catch his breath to tell Matt how good she tastes, how hot Matt looks all strung out and panting—which Matt didn’t realize he was doing, but that’s basically where he is right now.

Claire lets out a quiet whine before she says, “I’m—oh, _Matt_ —”

“I know,” he says, hoarsely, shutting his eyes and tipping his head back to breathe as she comes with a broken moan.

Matt’s suddenly more aware of his arms and thighs straining from keeping the same position, fully ready to beg for any kind of contact when Foggy sits up and kisses him, deeply, letting him taste Claire on his tongue.

“That’s hot,” Claire says, sounding kind of sleepy and pleased with herself, stretching out beside them. “I want to watch you two.”

“ _Please_ ,” Matt says, immediately, and Foggy laughs, stroking his cheek.

“Since you were so good for us,” he says. “You want Claire to watch me fuck you, baby?”

Matt’s sure that he’s bright red, but he nods enthusiastically, says, “ _Yes_.”

Foggy helps him move carefully so his hips are in the air, chest pressed up against the mattress and his hands still tied up behind him. He rubs his face against the sheets, smiling when Claire says, “I’m stealing one of your beers, Murdock,” and ruffles his hair.

“Feel free,” he calls after her.

“This is fun,” Foggy says, patting him gently on the ass. “We should sleep with our friends more often.”

“Let’s take it on a case by case basis,” Matt says, taking a sharp breath when Foggy strokes slick fingers over his hole, not quite pushing in. “You know, you don’t have to take this slow.”

“Who’s the one tied up here?” Foggy asks, fondly, but he presses a finger inside of Matt gently.

“Yep,” Claire says, lazily, when she comes back a few minutes later to watch from the doorway when Matt’s taking three fingers and rocking his hips to fuck himself on them. “This was a good idea.”

“Want to see something really fun?” Foggy asks, then, when Claire apparently nods, holds Matt by the hip and fucks him fast and at just the right angle to make Matt sob out a moan with his face buried in the sheets.

“Come _on_ ,” Matt groans. “I’m ready.”

“You know, we thought about fucking and letting you finish yourself off,” Claire says, which is—hot, but not what Matt wants right now. She walks over to perch on the edge of his bed, taking a drink from the beer.

“Is that a threat?” Matt asks, amused.

“I’m just saying,” she says, sweetly, reaching over to stroke cold fingers up Matt’s neck.

“Do you honestly think I could resist you if you really wanted something?” Foggy asks, pushing his fingers in to the third knuckle. Matt moans.

“I think _Claire_ could,” he says, breathlessly, and Claire laughs.

“Just barely, hon,” she says, dryly, squeezing his shoulder as Foggy pulls his fingers out and shuffles forward to slide his dick against Matt’s hole. She keeps her hand there as Foggy pushes into him, smoothing it up and down his back while Matt grunts and pushes back to take it.

“God,” he breathes.

“Good?” Foggy asks.

“Perfect,” Matt says. It’s a warm familiar stretch that sparks underneath Matt’s skin as Foggy starts to fuck him, his fingers digging into Matt’s hips.

“You want me to describe this, too?” Claire asks.

“Yeah,” Matt groans.

“You,” she says, tapping her fingers on Matt’s back, “look like you love this. You both look like—like this is the best thing you’ve ever done. Like you’ve found something amazing.”

“It kind of is,” Matt says, and Foggy lets go of his hips to smooth his hands up and down Matt’s side.

“Dude,” he says, softly.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Matt says, laughing.

“Just FYI,” Claire says, petting Matt’s hair as Foggy fucks him harder. “You two look like that when you’re just in the same room as each other. It’s sweet. And kind of disgusting.”

Foggy chooses that moment to reach a sweaty hand around and circle Matt’s dick, sliding his fingers up so Matt yells, “ _Fuck_ , Foggy!” way louder than he means to. His whole body jerks forward, and Claire tightens her fingers in his hair, and Matt’s _not_ going to last much longer.

“You sound like you’re close already,” Claire says, softly, pulling at his hair gently.

“Uh huh,” Matt says. “I— _oh_.”

Foggy tightens his grip, and Matt comes after just a few strokes—his hips jerk and he clenches around Foggy, who groans Matt’s name.

Matt makes an incoherent noise, but he pushes back against Foggy encouragingly and Foggy gets the picture, fucking him until he comes inside of him not long after. Claire drags her fingers over Matt’s scalp soothingly as Foggy pulls out of him and unties him so he basically falls into a heap on the bed, squirming so his head’s close to Claire’s lap.

“You were right,” Claire says, moving an arm towards Foggy. Matt’s pretty sure they fist bump. “That was fun.”

“He’s got good ideas,” Matt murmurs, nuzzling against her thigh.

“I have another good one,” Foggy says, gathering Matt up in his arms and laying down next to him. “It involves napping.”

“Can Claire stay?” Matt asks, yawning and settling against him.

“Of course,” Foggy says, warmly, as Claire moves agreeably to lay down on Matt’s other side. “She can stay as long as she wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) for more nonsense


End file.
